Touch panels can be classified in accordance with composition structure as: add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels, and in-cell touch panels. In an in-cell touch panel, touch electrodes of the touch panel are disposed inside a liquid crystal display panel, which can reduce the entire thickness of the module and reduce the manufacturing cost of the touch panel.
At present, an in-cell touch panel usually detects touch locations using the principle of mutual-capacitance or self-capacitance. Compared with a mutual-capacitance touch panel, the touch signal-to-noise ratio of a self-capacitance touch panel is higher, and the accuracy of touch sensing is higher accordingly.
In a typical self-capacitance touch panel, as shown in FIG. 1, a plurality of self-capacitance electrodes 101 which are disposed in a same layer and are insulated from each other as well as a plurality of conductive lines 102 which are in one-to-one correspondence with and electrically connected with the self-capacitance electrodes 101 are disposed. The self-capacitance electrodes 101 and a touch detecting chip 103 are electrically connected by the corresponding conductive lines 102. If the panel is not touched by a human body, the capacitance of each self-capacitance electrode is at a fixed value. If the panel is touched by a human body, the capacitance of the corresponding self-capacitance electrode is at a value of the fixed value plus the capacitance of the human body, and the touch location can be determined by the touch detecting chip through detecting the change of the capacitance value of each self-capacitance electrode in the touch period.
In the self-capacitance touch panel mentioned above, as shown in FIG. 1, the size of the self-capacitance electrode 101 is usually larger than the size of the pixel electrode 104. There is an overlapping area between the self-capacitance electrode 101 and the gate lines 105 and also between the self-capacitance electrode 101 and the data lines 106. Thus, there is overlapping capacitance between the self-capacitance electrode 101 and the gate lines 105 as well as between the self-capacitance electrode 101 and the data lines 106. Therefore, the load of the self-capacitance electrode 101 is increased, and the power consumption of the self-capacitance touch panel is increased accordingly, which limits the development of self-capacitance touch panel to larger size.
Therefore, how to reduce the power consumption of a self-capacitance touch panel is a technical problem which is necessary to be solved by those skilled in the art.